


Post Pacifist Vore #4 Consensual Femboy Vore

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Quick Reads [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk, Asriel is pansexual, Consensual, Cute Vore, Femboy Frisk, Fetish Content Inbound, Flirty Frisk, Frisk and Asriel are dating, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is pansexual, M/M, POV Asriel Dreemurr, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Socks, Thicc Frisk, Vore, sexy frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: 20 years after you and the rest of the monsters were SAVED by Frisk and you and Frisk have begun dating. You both live together happily until one day your lover reveals something about themself. This reveal leads to your secret fetish of being eaten by Frisk coming true.





	Post Pacifist Vore #4 Consensual Femboy Vore

It had been 20 years. 20 years since my lover Frisk had freed me and saved the monsters. After Frisk had saved us we became best friends and that friendship quickly blossomed into love as we grew up together.

It had taken me years to ask out Frisk but when i finally did it i was so scared of them saying no. Thankfully they had said yes and we quickly grew to love each other. Flash forward to the present and they told me they had a surprise for me.

I was sitting in bed in my pajamas waiting for them to show me. I heard their footsteps returning as i said "Hey Frisk what was it you wanted to sho-" my words died in my throat as Frisk entered the room.

Frisk was wearing pink panties with my face on them and purple socks with hearts on them. They said "Surprise babe I'm a femboy" I was a little confused so i asked them what it was.

They smiled sitting on the bed with their enormous thighs. "It means that I'm a male who likes to dress in female clothing so i have a penis and no boobs and i got these panties with your face on them so I can always have you close to me" I blushed dark red as i finally noticed the enormous bulge that peeked out from their panties.

Frisk smiled as they grabbed me with surprising strength as they sat me on their lap and i asked "Hey Frisk uh i have something to ask you" They smiled warmly as they hugged me tightly and asked "What is it babe?" I blushed even more as I asked "I have always wanted to be played with and then eaten by you"

They smiled as they say "Oh really babe? Well what if i told you i had a way to make you live your dream? I was shocked as i watched them pull out a real shrink ray "Is that a shrink ray babe?" They smiled as they said "Wanna make your dream come true?"

I nodded furiously and excitedly as they giggled before they moved me off them gently before aiming the shrink ray at me as they fired it hitting me with a green light as the room and Frisk grew absolutely gigantic.

I squeaked as Frisk's gigantic footsteps boomed as they returned to the bed towering over me their huge thick thighs and huge bulge absolutely  massive to me now. Their soft but booming voice spoke out and said "Wow you really are tiny babe" suddenly their socked covered foot lifted up as it landed on me,

I was pinned under their huge foot blushing as the terrible smell of their feet surrounded me and made me gag and cough a bit as they giggled. They kept me under their stinky feet for a good long while before they said "Sorry babe i didn't clean my feet"

I blushed as they finally lifted their feet and smiled at me before turning around as their huge plump butt towered over me. I blush more as they gently sat on me squishing me between their pantie covered buttcheeks.

I hear their muffled giggle as the huge thicc butt of my boyfriend wiggles moving me around. I feel really tiny under them as they lifted their bum before bending down to my level and licking their lips as they lifted me up and opened their mouth wide revealing a hungry abyss inside.

They drop me into their mouth as their huge tongue swishes me around before they gulped pushing me down their throat as I slid down their esophagus before landing in their tummy. I heard a loud belch as they pat their tummy.

The End.


End file.
